Bruised Angel...Sultry Siren
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *updated* Warren has agreed to come and stay at the Institue. He's got an eye for Rogue, but unbeknowst to him or her, so does Scott...And after Kurt brings her a luck charm back from Germany, things are turned upside down for Rogue...Scott/Rogue/Warren.
1. Silver star...wanting Rogue.

Here is a bit of an odd story. It's a Scott/Rogue/Warren romance story. Enjoy.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"And this will be your room, Warren." The young girl motioned to a door and gingerly reached down to open it. It gave way to a luxurious set up, a great canopy with silky sheets, and a balcony that lead to the back of mansion, over seeing the yard, the edged cliff, and the ocean as the sun set in the western sky.   
  
"Thank you, Rogue." he said simply. She wondered in, as he watched her curiously. She moved down to the hope chest at the end of the bed,"Ah' hope you don't mind," she began, taking a thick flannel blanket from the little haven,"if Ah' stand out on your balcony for a bit. It's the best veiw in the mansion, and the snow is falling so lightly."  
  
"No...it's quite fine." Warren said, curious as to the girl that stood before him. He had imagined to the quite goth-girl to be quite so...he couldn't think of the word. Quietly, the taps of her ugg boots landed on the lush carpet, and she pulled open one of the frost bitten doors. It was dark now. He followed Rogue out,"It is alright if I join you?" he asked curiosly to her.  
  
"Of course you may." she said smiling towards him. She had to admit, for knowing Warren only a few hours, she was quite fond of him, afterall, he saved her life.  
  
There was silence for awhile, Warren occupying the time by watching the breath from his nose turn to light mist, and stealing looks at the young woman next to him. She looked so fragile.  
  
"It's going to be empty for awhile, the mansion ah' mean. All the students have gone home for Christmas, they'll be gone for about two weeks." she said looking at him. "Scott and I are the only ones here, ah' mean not includin' the Prof. and Proffesser McCoy." Rogue finished.  
  
"Why did you go home for the hoilidays?" Warren asked. Rogue looked away, surveying the landscape. She closed her for a moment before placing her hands on the railing of the stone balcony, brushing away snow.  
  
"This is my home."said quietly, almost rueful.  
  
Warren decided not to press the matter any further,"What about Scott?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Scott's only family is his little brother, and he's in Hawaii. He didn't have the money to get there, and didn't reaslly want to go either." She continued to speak towards the sky subconsiously counting the stars in the sky.  
  
"Oh." was all he replied.  
  
"And your parents?"  
  
"London." he said plainly,"I wasn't up to going this time."  
  
"Ah' would love to go to London...to go anywhere." Rogue said dreamily.  
  
"Rogue?" Warren asked suddenly.  
  
She looked at him,"What is it?"  
  
"May I ask you a sort of...personal question." Rogue thought the offer over for a moment.  
  
"Ah' suppose." she said slowly, curious.  
  
"What is your and Scott's relationship?" he asked, almost shy.  
  
Rogue was taken aback for a moment, why was he curios about something like that? Was he interested...? In her? No, they had only just met, and besides, who would want someone they could never touch.  
  
"Scott and ah' are just friends..." she spoke, her voice coated with sdaness and lament.  
  
"But you want to be more?"  
  
"Ah' don't even exsist to him, and to be perfectly honest...ah' think ah'm in love with him." for some reason he had not yet fathomed, Warren was stung by those words.  
  
"Who could miss a beautiful girl like you?" What did he say? Did he just say I was beautiful. She blushed a cherry red.  
  
"Thanks, Warren. You just met me and already you're treatin' me like a person, and trying to cheer me up too." She smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder as she went inside. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't trying to cheer her up, that he honestly meant it, but he decided against it.  
  
"Goodnight." she said lastly, reaching the door,"Merry Christmas..." fading with her dissapearing figure.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue looked out the window of the rec. room, counting the snowflakes that hit the sill. She was bored, and wanted to wait for the others. Afterall, it was Christmas morning. So mildly enthralled with the white rain drops she didn't hear the padded foot steps come into the room, the tap on the shoulder startled her out of her daze.  
  
"Scott!" she grabbed his hand pushing it off her shoulder,"You scared me hafta' death!" Just then she realized she was still in her night gown, an early gift from Miss Monroe.   
  
"All girls should some kind of gown to sleep in." the elder woman's words echoed in her head in its motherly tone. She looked at it for a moment. It was really nor more than a slip, a shade of dark green, and black lace, reaching to her ankles, and flowing down to her delicate wrists.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too." he said with a smile, taking a seat next to her,"What're you doing up so early?"  
  
"I was just...thinkin'." she said, turning her attention back to the falling flakes.  
  
"May I ask what about?"  
  
Rogue shrugged,"About things...people...someone I once knew..."  
  
"Oh." He was bit turned off the question by her saddened tone,"I got you something." he told her, changing the subject.  
  
"Since yesterday?" she asked, watching him get off the couch and and grabbing a present from beneath the tree. He handed it to her gingerly.  
  
"Here." she took it ever so cautiously. Slowly, she opened the package, ripping the paper so gently. She pulled open the lid to the small box, inside laying a silver chain, a little silver star on it.  
  
"Oh, Scott!" she said, pulling the necklace from it's box.  
  
"Here, let me help you put it on." he took the necklace from her gloved hands, and leaned behind her, latching the necklace shut. He softly pulled her hair from within the necklace chain.  
  
Scott leaned infront of her, a little to close for comfort,"It looks really beuatiful on you, Kate." Rogue bluched ever so lightly. She couldn't deny the feeling of wanting to kiss him, but the moment was interupted.  
  
"Good Morning." Damn. Scott thought bitterly, he knew he couldn't kiss her, but oh! how he wanted to! Rogue quicky pulled away from him, standing at the man's presence.  
  
"Morning, Warren, Merry Christmas!" Rogue said, a little unerved. Before she knew it, he handed her a present aswell. Scott glared at the winged man, stealing his Rogue away at a crucial moment. He was beginning to regret bringing Warren Worthington III here, Rogue seemed quite taken with him, and he DID not like that.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
YAY! CH.1...anyway, please review! I want five for the next chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
Next Chapter: Scott and Warren are at eachohters throats, and it's ruining everyone's X-Mas break.. What exactly is going on within the three of their heads? 


	2. Walk with me?

Alrighty, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy! And please, send my your idea's. I appreciate tham soooo much!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Oh, Warren!" Rogue cried, hugging him,"It's beautiful! Where did you ever find the time to get me a gift?" she said, gaping at the beautiful glass rose that was held with the soft velvet box.  
  
"I have my ways," he said, shrugging with a lazy smile. Rogue blushed suddenly, remembering Scott in the room and realizing she was still hugging Warren. She jumped down from his arms blushing.  
  
"Ah' think ah'll go get dressed." she said a little eagerly before dashing out of the room.  
  
"She's really something." Warren said, under his breath.  
  
Scott nodded to his comment absently, enlisting a glance from the winged man.  
  
"You care about her." Warren said, a statement.  
  
"More than you could know," he said quietly.  
  
"What?" Warren asked, curious.  
  
"What is it to you?" Scott asked, a little miffed.  
  
"Just waying my options." Warren gave a smirk leaving the room.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue danced in her room, smiling to herself. She couldn't fathom where her happiness and excitement came from. Something just made her want to twirl. She skipped her way to her closet, pulling out a dress that had been bought especially for Christmas. It was a bit odd, not Christmas like at all, but it was beautiful. It was made of a vinyl material, a tight black corset that began under her breasts and stopped at the top of her hips. From underneath it came a raven skirt and a shirt of black with a bloody sheer cover tucked into the bodice. For once she truly felt beautiful. She brought her hair up into a loose bun, putting on her make-up light and marron lips replacing her usual black ones. SHe pulled on her gloves and left her room, an air of perfection surrounding her as she walked down the long hall. A familiar voice drew her to the main staircase.  
  
"Logan!" she cried form the top of stairs.  
  
"What're you doing back so soon?" she asked, racing down to meet him.  
  
"And why are you all dressed up?" he asked, ignoring her question.  
  
Rogue blushed slightly,"It's Christmas." she stated simply.  
  
"Rogue, you look beautiful." the voice caused both their heads to turn.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Warren..." she said, shyly.  
  
"Christmas, huh?" Logan spoke under his breath. ROgue blushed a shade darker.  
  
"Would you come for a walk with me?" Warren asked her, offering his arm.  
  
"Thank you, Warren. Ah' suppose." she said, reaching for her coat.  
  
Scott watched them leave, eyes blazing.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
YAY! The end. ANyway, thanks for the reviews and please keep sending them in!  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue recieves a letter from Kurt, and early gift, and it has the ability to turn her life upside down. 


	3. I..I can touch?

Okay, I apologize for the last chapter being so short. I want to clarify Scott calling Rogue Kate, I know her name is Marie, but Scottdoesn't know that yet, no one does. His nick name for her is KAte.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"I wonder what this is." Rogue said absently, fingering through the mail. She pulled the letter from the stack. From Germany? she thought curiously. It was adressed to her. The day after Christmas, who would be sending her something from Germany. She gingerly opened the letter pulling out a note.  
  
Rouge,  
  
I hope you're enjoying your Christmas. Enclosed is a late gift, a charm from my home town. It's supposed to be able to grant one's ultimate desire. I'm not sure why, but when I saw it, I thought of you. Anyway, I doubt it works, but it's pretty.  
  
Love,  
Kurt  
  
Slowly, she pulled from the envelope a small rectangular paper. It looked like a japanese charm, but the writting was in German. She thought for a moment. My ultimate desire? Up until a few days ago, it would have been to have Scott...but, now Warren's here, and I'm not so sure. She sat in the rec room, holding the charm in her hand. I guess my desire would be to touch...to be able to control my power. False hope she told herself quickly, stuffing the charm in her coat pocket. Quickly she got up, grabbing her ice skates. She was late meeting Scott at the lake. She took off out the door, Warren watching her curiously. She was so flushed with being late, and the thought of possibly being able to touch she didn't realie the ever so slight tingling in her skin.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Well, you're really late." Scott called to her as she ran to get to the ice.  
  
"Ah' know!" she cried, plopping down into snow, and pulling on her her skates. Scott continued skating figure eights upon the frozen lake. She pulled herself off the ground, brushing herself off. She pulled off her heavy over coat, revealing a sugar pink fleece sweater which Kitty had gotten her for Christmas. It had been a long time since she had been skating. She had never told any of her team mates that she had taken skating lessons. Irene had enrolled her when she was young, and not to brag, but she wasn't too bad. Come to think of it, shehad never told anyone that she had also taken ballet, gymanstics, Muay Thai, piano lessons, or singing lessons. Irenee thought it was important to culture the southern belle. Rogue dissmissed the thought and stepped onto the ice, gaining speed before twisting and skating around the rim orf the lake with back crossovers. She continued to gain speed until once again she twisted and threw herself into the air, completing a single toe loop.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could skate?" Scott asked, mouth dropped.  
  
She smiled before replying,"You never asked."  
  
"Teach me something." he said, looking at her.  
  
"Like what?" she stared back, curious.  
  
"I dunno', something cool."  
  
Rogue shrugged, grabbing his hands. She pulled him into the center of the lake be fore letting go skateing to gain speed, she stopped suddenly, falling into a spin that gradually gained speed. Slowly, she pulled her leg up, grabbing it to the back of her head with her hands, spinning faster and faster, she released it, slowing. Unnoticed, she spun her way right onto a pebble that had found its way onto the lake and she fell, hands first onto the ice.  
  
Scott laughed a little before leaning down to help her up,"Well, that looked really cool until you fell."  
  
"Yeah, ha ha..." she said, yanking on his ungloved hand as he reached down to help her. He came down with a thud, a death stare in Rogue's direction. Slowly she pulled her hand up to her face, looking at the gash from landing on the ice.  
  
"Crap." she said plainly, pulling off the glove and pulling hte ice out of the wound. It hit her suddenly, she had touched his hand with some of her own skin bared. Oh my God...she thought absently befoer bolting up off the ground.  
  
"Rogue," Scott asked, a little worried at her expression.  
  
"Ah'...ah' touched you." She said unbelieving.  
  
"What?" he asked, getting up.  
  
"When I pulled you down, some of my glove ripped away, exposing the cut on my hand, and I touched you...and, you didn't pass out. I didn't even feel anything." she said looking at him worriedly. Hesitantly, Scott reached forward, touching Rogue's face. Her skin was warm, and her breath was sweet. He felt no wooziness, atleast not from her mutant ability anyway. He motioned his way a little closer, his breath now mingled with hers. Rogue couldn't move, she had wanted this for so long. She felt her mouth twist into a smile and the tears fall down her face. She could touch!  
  
"Ahem." the two were starteld, turning to see who interupted their moment. I'm going to kill Warren Scott hought bitterly, looking in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Jean?!" Scott asked astonished,"What're you doing home already?"  
  
"I came home to be home."she said, sounding bitter as she glanced at Rogue.  
  
"You seem to have been certainly busy." Rogue backed away at Jean's words, skating off the ice and grabbing her shoes. SHe began to hed back to the mansion. This was akward.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Dum dum dum..! That was chapter three! Anyway, please send me your ideas, I need them for the next chapter, I'm kinda' stuck! Thanks! and please review! 


	4. Writer's Block

AHHH!! I've got the worst case of writer's block...gimme' ideas! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please help, please, pleae, please!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!  
  
  
Thanks,  
Delirum! 


	5. Stiches

~~*~~  
  
  
She dashed through the mansion, unsure of what to do. She couldn't see the proffesser, he and Mr. McCoy went to a confrence in New York, and who ever knew where Logan was. She could touch, and who would she tell, what would she do?  
  
"Rogue?" Her name caught her off guard, turning on her heels to see the one behind her.  
  
"Warren." she stated, beggining to step backwards.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly,"You're bleeding."  
  
She just looked at him, before looking down to her hand, the cut must have been deep, the blood dripped down her finger tips in gushes of crimson, she was almost captured within it as she watched the blood drip to the floor. Her hand was grabbed suddenly, lifted up. she pulled it back suddenly, forgetting she could touch. He had reached for her so boldly, she didn't ever tell him...no, he didn't know.  
  
"Rogue, let me clean that up for you." She nodded absently as he led her to the kitchen, grabbing wet towel and placeing it to her delicate hand. The warmth stung at first but felt better as the time went on. "Rogue, how did this happen?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Oh...Scott and I were skating, and I fell." she stated, pulling off the stained sweater to reveal a stingy black top, exposing her milky colored skin.  
  
"And, these?" Warren asked softly, brushing tear tracks from her cheeks. Rogue brought her face away shyly.  
  
"I guess it hurt when I fell." she lied.  
  
"That was a nice try, now, how about the truth?" Warren said, eyeing her.  
  
"Miss Popularity came home early, it was a bit of a fiasco." she said, looking at him.  
  
"And?" she just looked him, a look of, I'm done talking about.  
  
"Right," Warren said looking away,"This, MIss Popularity, is that Jean?"  
  
Rogue looked at him,"How'd you know Jean-"  
  
"We already met," Warren finished for her,"I told her you guys were at the pond, I didn't know she would go bother you two." Rogue just shook her head, standing.  
  
"Let's go get that stiched up, it needs proffesional care."  
  
Rogue nodded, letting Warren's arm snake around her shoulders, she felt a strange comfort with him.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"So she was lying to us the whole time!?" Jean demanded, glareing at Scott.  
  
"No, she didn't even know, she seemed just as amazed to as I did." Scott said in Rogue's defense.  
  
"So, you just decided to nearly kiss her?" Jean asked with disdain.  
  
"No!" Scott cried...wait, was he going to kiss her? It seemed like a good idea.   
  
"Why do you care so much?" cott asked with firery curiousity. jean stopped, her face shapeing into confusion. Why did she care, after all, Scott was like her brother...or was he?  
  
"Because!" she shot back,"You could have been hurt!" Jean stormed away in anger..or was it jealousy?  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue lingered in her vacant room, picking at the sticky black stiches in her hand. 26, she had to have 26 stiches to sew up the stupid caught beneath her thumb. She sighed, was that really what she was worried about, or was it Scott and Jean, or Scott and Warren? She couldn't deny she loved Scott, but was that it, she loved him? Did the feeling change? Warren or Scott...she had a chance with Warren, and she felt something for him, that couldn't be denied. Jean was back now, and Scott would be happy. She decided it was time to try her luck with Warren.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Okay, the next chapter will be Warren/Rogue unless I get more Scott/Rogue votes...gimme' ideas and 5 reviews!  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue falls to Warren while Scott suffers in silence...but Jean wants Warren too...what's this, trying to get even with Rogue? 


	6. 

Hey...finally, chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Morning broke and Rogue stirred in her bed, the light from the window casting over her eyes from the tiny sliver that was left open between the curtains. She was awake, yes, but her eyes did not open, and her body lay still, she just stayed still...listening to her own breathing, own heartbeat. Odd how things like this, so simple and so insignificant could mean so much to her. It hit her then, that she began to think of things like this, that they really occured to her more after she had met Warren. Yes, in her life she had enjoyed precious moments of silence and such. The sound of the wind through the trees, the feel of snow on her nose, the color of the sky as the sun set, but those moments were few and far in between. A sigh escaped her, and she sat lazily. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and turned her head to the window with the tiny light that fell onto her form. She stood up, and walked to the window, but did not touch it. She adjusted her clothes, the cut sweat pants and tank top that read Suagrcult. It was too small for her now, and held her breasts down tightly and showed her stomach. Still, she looked at the window. Another precious moment. She moved her arms then, and grabbed each curtain and with a large tug she ripped them open and felt the warmth of the winter sun hit her body. She smiled. She walked back, window open, and pulled clothes from her dresser drawer. A black turtleneck, dark jeans, and doc martin's. Today was a simple day, and she discarded her mask like make up and gloves. It had been nearly two weeks now, everyone knew. She was free. The bonds were broken, but as she changed, a thought disturbed her. Scott avoided her, had no desire to be near her. The tears fell, and she didn't realize it. She left her room then, face staind.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Her step was light as she entered the rec. room. Sunday, noon. Warren and her were supposed to go to the Museum of Fine Arts today, but she couldn't find him. Kitty sat there, reading a book and listening to music through head phones and Kurt was on the opposite couch, watching t.v. It was a sleepy day. The day before school started, and everyone was home.   
  
"Kitty?" Rogue asked, a upset that she couldn't find Warren.  
  
"The girl pulled her head phones off,"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Warren today? We were supposed to go to the Museum today." she asked with a little bit of sadness.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened a little,"He went to the mall with Jean and Evan. I can't believe he blew you off."  
  
Rogue sighed,"Yeah, me neither."   
  
She left, upset, and clearly so. Kitty felt like the bearer of bad news, and Rogue's dismal disposition didn't go unnoticed by Kurt either. He bamfed his way to the only person he knew would make her feel better. Rogue made her way to the kitchen. Ororo was in there, prepareing lunch, but Rogue's uneasy aura stopped her movements and she looked up.  
  
"Rogue?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Huh?" she was startled.  
  
"You're crying, dear." Storm made her way to Rogue, wiping the new tears from her cheeks. "What's the matter?" she asked, concerned. Rogue was in a bitter mood, and had no desire to talk to anyone about anything.  
  
"Nothing." she left, stalking out the door quickly. Ororo just sighed and went back to making lunch, she would have to talk to the Proffesser, Rogue needed a vacation more than anyone, an escape from all the other teammates.   
  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I don't understand vhy you're avoiding her. It's not like you've got anything to hide." Kurt said matter o' factly to Scott who sat at his desk, doing homework that had been assigned over the break. He ignored his friend, continueing to work, Rogue wasn't his problem, but he knew that that wasn't true. Even if he didn't like her he'd care about her. Afterall, he is the captain, no?  
  
"You do have something to hide?" Kurt asked, and Scott pushed his chair out from the desk, spinning to look at him.  
  
"Why're you bothering me?" Scott was clearly upset.  
  
"Varren blew off Rogue. She vas crying vhen she left the rec. room. I think you should to talk to her."  
  
Scott cocked a brow,"Why me?"  
  
"You know she trusts you, and you're hurting her." Hurting her, Scott thought? Was he really hurting Roue?  
  
"What do you mean, Kurt?" Scott asked, curiously worried.  
  
"She misses you Scott, can't you see it at the table during mealtimes? That's the only time she see's you." Scott rolled his eyes at the elf's comment. Why would she miss him, she had Warren now, but he was with Jean. He forgot Rogue.  
  
"I'm serious, Scott. The vay she breath's, the vay she acts, the vay she holds her fork when she eats. She misses her best-friend." Kurt finished his lecture. Scott was silent.  
  
"Fine, Scott. Don't go see her. Some friend you are." Kurt left angerily. No one treated his sister like this. He guessed he would have to go talk to her. If there was no one else, there was him.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue entered the office quietly, closing the door behind her with a slight click. "You wanted to see me, Proffesser?"  
  
"Yes, Rogue." He said, motiong her to sit down from behind his desk. The chair before him was vacant. She took it timidly.  
  
"Rogue, i've noticed a change in your behavior the last few weeks. Since you've discovered how to control your power, you seem even more closed off. The only people you really seem to be interacting with are Kurt and Warren."  
  
"Ah' don't understand." she said, almost afraid.  
  
"Rogue, I think it's best for you to leave the institution for awhile, leave of us behind for a semester or so. Start over, and if you don't like it, you're welcome back, but you need a break."  
  
"And where will you send me?" she asked. With the days events, it didn't sound to bad. Scott wanted nothing with her, and Warren it seemed the same. Her and Jean were at constant odds, and she really didn't have any kind of bond with anyone else to hold her down.  
  
"I've been talking with Scott's rother and his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Master's have offered a place for you there. Everything set, it's up to you to go or not."  
  
"I'll go." she didn't give it thought. She wanted out, now! "Thank you, Professer. When do ah' leave?"  
  
"Tonight if you'd like."  
  
"Very much so, sir." she excused herself. She would go pack.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Well, there's chapter 6..no Warren/Rogue there, sorry...now...the next chapter will be the last. Her desicion on the two. Will it be Scott, or will it be Warren. Stay tuned and find out.  
  
Next Chapter: Warren and Scott are shocked and Rogue's news about leaving, and she answers the question, which one will she pick? 


	7. Say goodbye, Wave your middle finger hig...

Well, this is it...the LAST chapter..heh...ENJOY!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Scott knocked on her door, still doubting she would hear it. The music blared through the door, and he sighed, the lyrics hitting his ears.  
  
She kisses everyone goodbye,  
and waves her middle finger high.  
They're never gonna' mess with her again.  
  
The dramam queen is 17...  
  
"Rogue?" He asked through the door.  
  
Everytime they put her down,  
she makes a fist, tears fall down.  
She packs her bags and plans to run away.  
She wasted all her lonely tear drops.  
  
She's saying goodbye, and leaving tonight.  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops...  
  
  
He felt someone else behind him. He looked back slightly, eyes falling upon a scornful Warren. The last thing Rogue needed was some dumbass excuse of why he blew her off?  
  
"Go away." Scott said in a harsh tone. Warren ignored him, and knocked on the door, scooting Scott out of the way.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
The door knob turned, and there stood Rogue, a vacant look in her eyes. SHe pushed through the two, a duffle bag over her shoulder. They stood dumbfounded, as she continued down the hall. Scott cast a glance into he side of the room she shared with Kitty. Her posters were taken down, well, a few. Her three Vampire Chronicle posters, and her one of Dani Filth. Her dresser was cleared off, and one of the drawers was slightly ajar. It was empty. Scott gasped, Rogue was going somewhere. It was not unnoticde by Warren.  
  
"What's she doing?" he asked. Scott looked at him maliciously.  
  
"This is all your fault!" he cried,"Rogue's upset because of you!"  
  
"Me?" Warren asked, appalled. "You were the one avoiding her! Making her feel worthless! Believe me, I know! She told me!"  
  
"You forgot about your 'date' today. You made her cry!" Scott retorted.  
  
"You think you didn't?" Scott stopped. Warren had a point. Had he truly hurt Rogue?"and, I would have been here on time if Jean hadn't stayed in that damned dressing room so long. I tried to get here as fast as I could!" Yes, he forgot, Jean was upset with Rogue, but he thought she was better than that, better than getting even in such a way. She made Warren late on purpose.  
  
"We have to talk to her."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue stood in her solitary state, waiting for the Proffesser to finish speaking to Logan, who was flying her to Hawaii. They would take a mini jet, be there quickly. She hadn't told anyone. She was just leaving, but by now she figured Scott and Warren would have made supple fuss over her empty room. Logan left the Proffesser and began to prepare the jet. Xavier smiled at her, and motioned for her to go. It was time. She began to walk.  
  
"Wait!" it was Scott. Don't stop, don't turn around. Yet, she did, and looked at him with welling eyes. He caught up to her.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked tenderly, worried.  
  
"Leaving. Ah'm gonna' go stay with your brother for a few months." Rogue answered softly, almost ashamed. She was running, or so it seemed.  
  
"But, why?" he asked, hurt. Rogue leaned back, and pulled a leather bound book from her bag. It was a deep green, a Celtic Cross stampted on the front. It was held shut by a sting tied around a silver button.  
  
"Read today's entry." She walked forward, and kissed him on the cheek. She ran to the jet then. It took off quickly, and she did not look back to Scott through the window, she just stared forward. She cried, but they were in the air now. No turning back. Scott felt his heart twist.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Scott sat at his desk once again, staring at the book infront of him. It lay open, and he began to read, afraid.  
  
  
1-7-02  
Journal,  
  
  
I told the Proffesser I would go, he was right, and I do need a break. Scott and Warren have made it very clear that I'm not welcome. Scott ignores me, Warren forget's me. I'm not sure which is worth. It makes my heart ache, and I feel sick like never before. A month ago, I was in love with Scott, a week ago, I was in love with Warren. But if someone were to ask now, which I would pick. I would say neither.  
  
-Marie.  
  
Scott sighed, and sat back in his chair. This was his fault. He had alieanated her, made her feel unwelcome when she needed that comfort the most. He sighed, and the tears came. But didn't you know, I loved you too? he thought to no one.  
  
  
  
~~Fine~~  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Well...that's it...sucks, no? Well, don't worry, I'm working on a sequel, that is, if ya'll want one? Anyway, review, and let me know, huh? (A/N: The sequel will have some Alex/Rogue thrown in there...aswell as some Scott and Warren rivalry. It seems like everyone wants Rogue, no?) 


End file.
